Many products in granular form are sold in containers and can be measured and dispensed from the containers using measuring devices. Such products include infant formula, flour, coffee, sugar and nutritional supplements, such as protein or dietary supplements. Containers holding granulated products may include a measuring device or scoop that allows the consumer to remove the product from the container, and, in certain circumstances, measure and dispense the amount of product needed for each use. However, conventional scoops are not convenient or efficient tools for the consumer or end-user to obtain a level scoop of product.
Many granulated products require precise measuring, which may require the user to level the scoop to remove excess product that is present once the product is scooped from a container. The user may level the scoop with their finger or other utensil, however, this can cause mess and can contaminate the product.
Further, given the cohesive nature of certain granulated products (e.g., powder), after filling the bowl of a measuring device with granulated product, the product may assume the same shape as the measuring device upon being dispensed from the measuring device. This can cause uneven dissolution of the granulated product when placed in liquid. For example, scooping a powder from a container into a measuring device can cause the powder to form a clump in the measuring device. The clump can persist when placed into liquid, preventing even dissolution of the powdered product in the liquid.
Accordingly, there exists the need for a measuring device that is able to provide a level scoop without the user being forced to contaminate their hand or another utensil. Furthermore, there exists the need for a scoop that is able to reduce or remove clumps upon dispensing of the granulated product, such that dissolution of the product is improved.